Why Now?
by CheyanneChika
Summary: A woman comes to an orphanage, looking for her long lost son. She finds a son who has certainly grown up differently than she thought he would. Hiroki decides Nowaki ought to meet his parents as well. Rating went up for some language COMPLETE
1. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou romantica.**

**This is something I just thought of…yes, I do get random ideas that come out of nowhere…those are the best ones to write since they don't require effort…they just come to you.**

**This is also my first story where Egoist runs the show. I don't know why I haven't done one before this since Hiroki is my favorite character, but anyway, here it is.**

**Chapter 1**

"I've been trying to locate him for seven years now. I've been trying every orphanage in every prefecture looking for him." The thirty-eight year old woman sniffed as she dug another tissue from her purse. It seemed that crying was all she'd done for the last decade or so, ever since she'd abandoned her son to the storm all those years ago.

At age fourteen, she'd been kicked out of her home for her pregnancy. She hadn't seen the father since the one night stand they'd had a few months before. She grimaced as she recalled trying to survive with a newborn and no money. She'd given up one night, when a hurricane swept the building she squatted in and her child away while she'd gone out to steal food.

When she'd found her home and child gone, she considered it a blessing in disguise. She returned home, saying the baby had died. The family welcomed her back then. Years passed and she was married off. But after awhile guilt began to eat at her. When she had a second child, she couldn't help but remember the first.

When this one turned five and started school, she began using the time he was in class to search orphanages. After the first year she knew that her little Hibiki was too old to still be in one, if he hadn't been adopted already. Now she was just looking for signs that he'd been there.

Kusama Orphanage was the last one on the list. She had been to every other orphanage in Tokyo by now and was getting ready to give up. She was now too far south to make trips every day and get back before her husband and son missed her. But she was going to have one last try.

"Do you have a picture of your son, Kisu Hibiki?" Father Kusama asked.

"Yes." She reached into her purse once more and pulled out a rumpled, old photograph. It showed a child less than a year old with a mess of black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore ratty baby clothes from a secondhand store, all she could afford, but he still smiled happily at the camera.

The father looked at it for a brief moment, then whispered in shock, "Nowaki."

**I know starting another story is a bit silly, but this came to me this morning and I had to write it. Please review and tell me if I should continue it.**


	2. Finding the One Who Was Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, or any of its characters.**

**After a large number of people said they wanted this continued, I decided that it should be continued. So here it goes.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hurricane?" she asked, confused.

The old man looked up from the photograph. Now he saw the resemblance in this woman and the boy he'd raised from baby hood. The bluish black hair and the shape of her jaw and face. She was definitely Nowaki's mother. It didn't cover his blue eyes, or the height, but those could be accounted for by any non Asian ancestry. "Nowaki is his name. I found him in a storm twenty-four years ago. He was being blown down the street. It's a miracle he survived at all." He shot her a hard look and she instantly gulped.

"I made myself believe he was dead. I didn't mean for him to die, I just assumed that that was what happened."

"Then why are you looking for him now?"

"I made myself believe it. Truth is that somehow I knew he was alive. But I knew that if he was alive, he would be better off without me. I was barely fifteen, and I slept with an American University student who was in Japan for a month. He got me pregnant the night before he left, and I never heard from him again. I love my son. I wanted him to have the life I couldn't give him." Watani was in tears once more as she finished speaking. "I w-want to see him again."

The father hesitated, then said, "I can tell you where he is."

She sat straighter. "You can?"

"Yes. His name is Kusama Nowaki. He lives at this address." He held up a file paper and watched as she reached out shaking fingers to take the paper. On it was an address to an apartment near Mitsuhashi University."

"He is a pediatrician at the nearest hospital. And he works several jobs to pay for bills and school, as well as to help make monthly donations here. Your son is a wonderful person and this orphanage was grateful to have him here."

"I'm glad he was able to become a good person." She sniffed once more and wiped her eyes. Then she stood, shook hands with the Pastor and said good bye.

Then she hurried out to find her eldest son.

…

"Hiro-san, I have to go to work." Nowaki waited patiently for his lover to stick his head out of the bedroom long enough to steal a quick kiss from the older man. When Hiroki looked out, Nowaki grabbed his face gently but firmly. Then he pressed his lips to his lover's.

"Baka, get off me, and get to work."

"Hai, I love you, Hiro-san." Then he left for the night shift.

…twenty minutes later…

Hiroki was just settling down to a good piece of literature, having ignored the piece of drivel that Bakahiko had asked him to look at.

And then the door buzzer rang. Hiroki grimaced and stood. He pressed the enter buzzer without bothering to find out who it was, it was probably someone who forgot his key anyway. He dropped back into his seat and picked up his book once more.

Two minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "What the hell--?" He hauled himself once more from the chair and went to the door. He opened it to reveal a woman of about thirty eight years. "Er, can I help you?"

"Um, I…" she paused, squinting at him. "I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong apartment. I'm looking for my son."

"Well, I know what my mom looks like, and my roommate has no parents, so I'm sorry I can't help you."

The woman looked hopeful. "Roommate…with no parents?"

"Yeah…" he said slowly.

"I'm looking for my son, Father Kusama, from Kusama Orphanage gave me this address. His name is Kusama Nowaki now."

"You're Nowaki's mother?" Hiroki asked incredulously.

"Yes. I am Kisu Watani. My son's name is Hibiki." She dug in her purse for the picture she'd shown Father Kusama.

Hiroki stared at the baby photo of His young lover. "Nowaki," he whispered. "I-I'm sorry, Nowaki is at work right now, but he'll be back tomorrow since he's off. Would you like to come back tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much. I'll come back." She turned and left.

Hiroki stared after the woman, the picture still clutched in his fist.

**Okay, it's 12:30 am and I am going to bed. I'll write more later. As Always, please review.**


	3. The First Meeting

**Hey you guys, how's it going. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile, I couldn't think of anything to write. So time to try writing this again. All I've been doing lately is writing lists.**

**Chapter 3**

Nowaki dragged himself into the apartment at midnight. He was so glad he had tomorrow off. He was about to go to his and Hiro-san's room when he noticed Hiroki was sitting in the dark in the living room. Looking confused, he approached his lover. "Hiro-san?"

Hiroki snapped out of his paralysis which had held him since Kisu-san had left. He looked up at the much taller man. "N-Nowaki, I…" Hiroki stopped, unable to tell Nowaki who he'd seen today. So he changed the story. "There's a woman coming by tomorrow. She wants to meet you."

"Oh, why?"

"I don't know?" Hiroki looked down, hoping Nowaki couldn't see his face in the dark.

"Well, I have tomorrow off, so it will be fine."

"Yeah." he said nothing more.

Finally, Nowaki broke the silence. "Do you want to come to bed?"

"Err, uh, hai." He stood abruptly and left the room, Nowaki following in his wake. "Err, Nowaki?"

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"Do you ever wish you knew what happened to your family?"

"Eh? Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…you don't have to answer."

Nowaki reached around Hiroki and hugged him. "I did once, but it's not necessary, I have you, and you are my family now. I love you."

"Baka, don't say stuff like that," Hiroki snapped gruffly, hiding his blush in the darkness. Still, he snuggled against his lover, drifting off to sleep in warm arms.

…

Hiroki woke up early and got ready for work. He cast a quick glance at his sleeping lover before he left. "Good luck, Nowaki." He turned and left, wishing he could stay. He had no idea what it would be like meeting his mom for the first time, but it had to be hard. "I love you," he murmured as he locked the door.

He walked off to school where he could focus on throwing things at failing students rather than the dramas of an abandoned child. After a few moments, he shook away the thoughts and focused on the est way to dodge any attacks from Miyagi-Kyouji.

…

Watani, Stared at the apartment that held her long lost son. He was here, after twenty-four years, she would see her son again. "Hibiki," she whispered. Slowly, she reached up and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a black haired, exceptionally tall young man, who was midway through yawning. When he opened his eyes, it was like looking at Joey. His bluer that blue eyes looked at Watani curiously. "Can I help you?"

Unable to control herself, she burst into tears and threw her arms around him. "Hibiki," she sobbed into his shoulder. "My Hibiki." Nowaki, unable to shove the woman away, patted her back in a very confused way. When she finally calmed down, she looked up into the eyes that were so much like her first love's.

He looked down at her too. "Why did you call me Hibiki?"

She looked confused. "Didn't your roommate tell you? I came here yesterday."

"Roommate? Oh, you mean Hiro-san. He said someone wanted to meet me but he didn't mention why."

"I'm your mother."

**And we have come to the next Cliffhanger. Yeah, I know you all will hate me for it, but the Cliffhangers are what holds everyone's interest since all my chapters are so short and suckish.**

**Anyhoo, please review, I love people who review.**


	4. You're Who?

**I own nothing…duh.**

**Hey everybody, sorry things have been slow. I meant to update this sooner, but I had to get a cavity filled and my dentist nicked the nerve and I spent last night sobbing and drinking shots to numb the pain. So I couldn't work on it. But now I'm heavily drugged, so I can focus a bit better. **

**So, now I'm presenting chapter 4**

Nowaki stared down at the still half sobbing woman. She looked back at him, honesty, along with guilt and fear were radiating from her eyes as she looked up at her handsome son. "Hibiki," she breathed, fighting the need to break down again.

Nowaki pushed away the moment he could feel his limbs again. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm your biological mother, Kisu Watani." She braced herself, preparing for her son's anger. She certainly deserved it. He was going to hate the woman who abandoned him, but maybe, just maybe he wouldn't hate her forever.

Nowaki, was too busy being in shock to feel any strong emotions other than shock. Had Hiro-san known..? He must have, and couldn't put it into words. Otherwise, he wouldn't have asked about my parents. Poor Hiro-san. He forced himself to focus on the issue at hand. The one that involved the woman standing before him who looked ready to break down again at any moment. He started forward, the urge to comfort her, like he comforted the parents of his patients almost overpowering him. He stopped short of touching her and said, "Kisu-san, how did you find me?" (a/n: I know most people, when meeting their birth parents, react with either happiness or anger. But most of the time, they are kids whose emotions are too strong for his or her immature brain. Which is why they act out, but as an adult, Nowaki is not going to go ballistic)

She started to say something, when Nowaki interrupted. "I just realized I'm being terribly rude. Would you please come in and sit down? And would you like some tea? I just made a fresh pot."

"Oh, I—thank you." She stepped further into the house and looked around. It was abnormally clean for a house in which two bachelors lived. It was also rather pretty, with pictures of Nowaki and the man from yesterday. He must be this Hiro-san. They looked oddly happy together. More like a couple, than roommates. She looked around and saw that the apartment had only one bedroom. She was starting to wonder, when Nowaki came into the room with a tea set. They both took seats on the floor cushions at the table.

Nowaki poured out tea and said, "So how did you find me? I apologize for interrupting before."

"It's alright, and thank you for the tea." She took a sip and continued, "I've been looking in every orphanage between my hometown and Tokyo. Kusama was the last one on the list. Father Kusama recognized you from the picture I had of you." Glad that her son hadn't gotten angry yet, she babbled on, hoping to get enough out so that he wouldn't hate her too much.

"Picture?" He'd only seen a couple pictures of himself as a small child, and none as a baby, the orphanage couldn't afford cameras. The pictures were taken by child services.

"Ah, hai." She reached into her bag and dug for a moment before she remembered. "Oh, I showed it to your roommate, I don't think he gave it back."

"Hiro-san has it? Well, he'll be back after class."

"Is he a student?" She noticed that they were avoiding the 'Birth mother' subject, but it would come up again soon, and Hibiki, or Nowaki as he was now named.

"Ah no, he's a teacher."

"Really…your teacher?" Was that how they met?

"No, well, he tutored me when he was starting college and I was in middle school. We've been together ever since. He's a classic literature professor at Mitsuhashi University."

"Wow, that's cool for someone so young. Of course, becoming a doctor is even more amazing."

"Thank you." Nowaki put on a glazed expression. "I'm always trying to catch up to him…to be worthy of him." Watani watched him, confused. Why was he talking about his friend like this? Was Hiro-san something else? An adoptive brother or something?

"Um, this Hiro-san, your roommate. Is he a good friend?"

"The best. He's also my Hiro-san…my true love."

Watani stiffened. Hibiki was gay? "Y-your true love?"

"Yes, I love my Hiro-san." She looked at all the pictures again, she'd thought they looked like a couple,

"Are you two a—"

"We're lovers, going on seven years." Watani's eyes bugged out as she stared at her son. While she'd been searching for him, he'd been in a homosexual relationship with an older man. She hadn't even started looking for him until after he'd already begun to build himself a new family. She began to feel guilty for imposing herself on them. He had his own life. One she had no place in.

"So you are happy?"

"Yes. If I hadn't been in the park with the other kids that day, I would never have found Hiro-san. I'm glad about the way my life has worked out." He was trying to sooth her, having read the guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry," she blurted suddenly. "I'm sorry I left you there, I'm sorry I'm here now, interrupting your life, I'm just so sorry!" She started to sob again, and Nowaki got up hastily and embraced the woman he now knew was his mother. She stiffened, then broke down completely.

"Shh, it's all okay, I'm glad to finally meet you. I wondered, what had happened, but I had hoped that you and my father were happy."

She laughed wetly. "I was happy when my parents took me back. I met a boy in college, I was prepping for High school. I asked him to tutor me and it turned into something more. I fell in love with him instantly. The night before he had to leave, we…you know, anyway, he went to America and never contacted me again. I wound up pregnant, and my father threw me out. During that storm, I'd left to steal food. When I came back, you and the building where we were living were gone. I figured you had died and saw opportunity. I was so selfish. I wanted to go home so I just left you. I hate myself now, for doing that. Hell, I hated myself back then, but I ignored it since I was happy my family had allowed me to return. I know you can't forgive something so heinous, but please, don't hate me."

"I forgive you." Nowaki said it that simply.

She looked him square in the face and said, "What?"

**Yay, Cliffhanger time. Anyway This will be the last update for a while, I'm going on vacation and there is no internet access up there. I know, you'll all have to deal. I'll try to update Ransom or Shinobu's Confession, before I leave, but I may not be able to as I leave tomorrow and I am currently on route to my emergency root canal. **

**Please review since by the time I read them, I will be depressed, upset and in extreme pain.**


	5. New Family

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Junjou Romantica**

***bows* sorry for abandoning this story for so long, I haven't been able to figure out where this story should go so I left it alone to try and get more ideas but that failed miserably so I'm forcing myself to update this.**

**By the way, I reread what I wrote back in July, and just noticed this in chapter 4. Though I didn't realize it at the time, I wrote Watani the middle schooler asking the college student to tutor her, resulting in sex. Did anyone notice that it was Nowaki's and Hiroki's situation as well?**

**Anyway, here is chapter 5**

"I said that I forgive you." Nowaki looked into his mother's brown black eyes.

"Honestly?" At his nod, she cried, "Hibiki!" and glomped onto him. He started and held stock still against the woman. "I'm so glad."

"I'm glad you're glad?" It sounded like a question. She hugged Nowaki tighter before pulling away with a slight blush.

"Sorry, my husband is always telling me that I'm too touchy feely for a Japanese woman."

"Husband? You mean my—"

"Your step-father. Like I said before, I have never gotten back in touch with your father. It's not like he gave me his home phone number in America." She laughed without humor.

"Oh," Nowaki didn't really know what else to say. This was so much to take in. He had a parent now. He had a step-father… "Does my step—your husband—know about me?"

She hesitated and, looking down, said, "No, I have been searching for you in secret."

"Oh."

"But, I'm sure he would like to meet you, as would your half brother."

Nowaki stared in shock. "I…I have a half brother?"

"Yes, his name is Chojichi. He is twelve years old now." She immediately began scrounging in her bag until she came up with a picture of a young teen with the same hair and smile as Nowaki's, though the boys eyes were brown black and he had none of the height Nowaki had had at that age. The boy was in fact about four eleven. Watani laughed a bit. "His father is only a little taller than me. That's why he is so small."

"Ah." Nowaki replied, unable to think of anything other than how awkward this all was. Normally, he could handle awkward. He did it all the time with Hiro-san…Hiro-san, he suddenly wanted his lover to be here. He knew that if Hiro-san was there, he could be less awkward and much more cheerful. He sipped his tea and glanced at the clock. Classes were over by now, but knowing Hiro-san like he did, he knew his Hiro-san would think of some reason to stay late at the school and avoid this situation. Nowaki sighed. He'd just have to struggle through this one on his own.

"Are you okay?" Watani looked worried. 'I know this is a lot to take in, but I just had to see you. I'm sorry if I've butted in on your life."

"No no, I'm glad to finally meet you," Nowaki said hastily. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything, and having Hiro-san around helps me focus."

"Oh…you two really are close." Hiro-san again. Watani looked about again, taking in the pictures. Almost all of them were of the her son and the man she'd met yesterday but for a few. One held Nowaki and a blonde doctor grinning and holding bottles of beer. "Who is that doctor?"

"We are…" he started at the abrupt change of subject. He looked at the photo she was at. "That's my Senpai from the hospital, Tsumori."

"He looks like a nice friend."

"He is."

She looked at another picture. It held a brunette boy covered in bug bites with a blonde boy. They had watermelon and neither looked particularly happy. "Who are they?"

"That's Hiro-san when he was little. The blonde boy is Usami Akihiko-san, Hiro-san's friend." Nowaki hesitated on the word friend. He'd disliked Usami-san since he'd found his and his Hiro-san's relationship. And it was hard to get Nowaki to dislike someone.

"The Author?" Watani instantly was distracted. "I love his work."

"Yeah…" Nowaki said nothing else. He didn't want to talk about that man. "Anyway, Hiro-san should be home soon."

"Oh, maybe I should leave. I really do need to get back home. I told Rido, your step-father, that I was doing something here so I stayed overnight, but I really should go back."

"Oh…of course, would you like me to call a cab to take you to the station?" Nowaki immediately stood, holding out a hand to help her up."

"Oh no, I saw a subway entrance a couple of blocks away. It'll be find."

"Okay. Um, here." He hastily wrote down his cell number. "Call me okay?" He was unable to let her just leave.

She took it hastily. "Of course." Then she left. As she headed off Hiroki, watched until she was too far away to notice motion by the apartment door before slipping inside and heading up to the apartment.

**And we'll get to the next part later…while I was writing this, I got a couple ideas where this story can go. Again, I'm sorry it took me three months to update this.**

**Please review guys:)**


	6. Awkward

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing**

**Nowaki: Cheyanne-san**

**Me: Yes, Nowaki-san?**

**Nowaki: Do want to tell the readers why it took so long to update this story?**

**Me: Not really, no**

**Nowaki: Cheyanne-saaaan**

**Me: No**

**Hiroki: I'll throw something at you**

**Me: Okay, okay. Well, I sort of had to download a language pack on my computer for Japanese class**

**Nowaki: Yeeeees**

**Me: And I might have spent three days unable to disconnect from Word 2007 it so that I was typing in English again.**

**Hiroki: And why couldn't you figure it out?**

**Me: *looks sheepish* Because I didn't look at the menu bar**

**Hiroki: Exactly**

**Me: *bows* Gomenasai**

**Hiroki: Whatever, just get to your story**

**Chapter 6**

Nowaki was just cleaning up the tea when his lover walked in. "Okaerinasai."

"Tadaima," Hiroki replied.

"You just missed Kisu-san."

"Oh."

"She told me she's my mother."

"Did she?"

"Yes. She also said that she told you."

"She did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Hiroki didn't answer for a moment. Finally, he said, "I didn't want to be the one to tell you."

"Eh? Why not?" Nowaki looked over to the door, seeing that Hiroki was still standing in the entrance with his shoes on. "Hiro-san?"

"I didn't want to come right out and say, 'Hey Nowaki, I met your mother today. She seems nice and she wants to meet you.' That would be awful."

"Gomen, Hiro-san."

Hiroki hmphed, and grumbled, "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything."

"But it's not your fault either, Hiro-san."

Hiroki didn't answer, letting the subject drop. He began helping Nowaki tidy everything up.

…

Nowaki was getting ready for work when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Moshi moshi."

"Hi—I mean, Nowaki-san?"

"Speaking."

"This is Watani."

"Ah, Watani-san, did you get home alright?"

"Ano…hai."

"That's good."

"Yeah, ano…I, you asked me to call you when I got home, so… yeah."

"Yeah," Nowaki replied, awkwardly.

"Anyway, I can't really talk, my husband is home right now."

"Oh." _So she is hiding me from her husband._

"It's just for awhile," she said, reading his thoughts. "I'll tell him when I get up the courage to do it."

"You're nervous?"

"Yes. He didn't know I had a kid before we married, nor that I completely abandoned you for my own selfish reasons."

Nowaki could hear the pain in her voice. "Take your time. I understand. I would like to meet him and your other son someday, but it doesn't have to be now."

"Thank you, Hibi—I mean, Nowaki."

"It's no problem, Sayounara."

"Sayounara." Nowaki hung up and turned to see Hiroki walking in from his trip to the corner shop. "Hiro-san!" He leapt over to him impulsively and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"B-baka, get off me!"

"No." He snuggled against Hiro-san, kissing his neck.

"Nowaki, you're going to be late for work."

Nowaki sighed and released him after a kiss on his lips. "Sayounara, Hiro-san."

"Yeah yeah, get out of here." Nowaki grinned and laughed as he left the apartment.

Hiroki sighed as the door closed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the baby picture he'd gotten from Nowaki's Mother. He stared at it for a moment and murmured, "Nowaki…be careful."

**Please review.**

**Ano means Um**

**Sayounara means Goodbye**

**Hai means yes**

**Sorry guys, I'm too sick to be funny down here:(**


	7. New Ideas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Me: Mmm, sleepy**

**Nowaki: Cheyanne-chan, you have to say something here**

**Me: Yeah yeah, I know. I'm getting to it**

**Hiroki: Hurry up**

**Me: Okay, I wrote this chapter as an apology for the last chapter being so weak.**

**Nowaki: Good girl**

**Hiroki: Get to the next chapter already**

**Chapter 7**

A thought occurred to Hiroki as he was walking home from the University. He began dwelling on it immediately. Why hadn't this occurred to him before? He quickly scanned his brain, to make sure he wasn't forgetting the day, but no, it had never happened. Why? Nowaki was always so pushy about everything so why hadn't he pushed about this?

He reached the apartment, only to find it empty. Nowaki must have been called in to the hospital. Still, he could have left a note…but then, Nowaki was rather bad at that.

…some time later…

Nowaki sighed, glaring at his watch once more. He had been called into the hospital not twenty minutes after Hiro-san had left for school. It hadn't occurred to him until he reached the hospital that he had forgotten to leave a note yet again. He grimaced and picked up the pace. He knew it was too late for him to beat Hiro-san home, but the sooner he arrived, the better.

"Tadaima," he called out as he stepped into his and Hiro-san's apartment.

"Okaeri," Hiroki replied from the kitchen which radiated the smell of fried wontons. Nowaki kicked off his shoes, tossed his lab coat on the coat hook and hurried into the kitchen. He found Hiroki at the stove, watching the wontons to make sure they didn't burn. Nowaki crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around the older man's chest. "Baka, get off! I have to watch the food."

Nowaki sighed and released him after kissing the back of his lover's neck. He smiled when Hiroki shivered after the brief touch, before turning away to set the table.

…

"Um, Nowaki…" Hiroki stared at his half empty plate, unable to meet Nowaki's eyes.

"What is it, Hiro-san?" Nowaki wondered why Hiro-san looked so uncomfortable.

"I…I, it occurred to me that you've never actually met my parents."

Nowaki froze. Hiroki refused to look at his young lover. Nowaki stared at him. "Hiro-san—?"

"Well, my parents don't know that I'm…well, that I'm not into girls. But, I've been with you for seven years and well, I have met your Mom now, so maybe we could go to my Mom's and Dad's house and I could introduce you." Finally mustering up his courage, he looked up at Nowaki. He froze when he saw Nowaki's glowing expression. He looked incredibly beautiful. "You know, if you want to."

"Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, sounding breathless. "I'd be honored. Of course I want to meet your parents."

"W-well, that's settled then." Hiroki immediately returned to attacking his food. "I'll call mother later tonight."

As it happened, he did not manage to call his mother or anyone else that night, nor did he get the dishes done or anything else productive. In fact, the moment the table was cleared, an overexcited Nowaki captured Hiroki and dragged him off to the bedroom. Hiroki happily complied. He would call his mother in the morning.

…The next morning…

Hiroki stood beside the phone, glowering down at it. It was rather dented from being thrown so often when he was mad. After a few moments, he finally pulled up the phone and dialed his Mom's number. It rang twice and then stopped, midway through the third.

"Hello? Kamijou residence."

"Mother?"

"Hiroki?" His mother yelped. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's me." Hiroki rubbed his forehead, stressing.

"Oh, baby, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"You sound stressed, what's wrong?" She sounded genuinely worried.

"Mom, I have to tell you and Dad something."

"What is it sweetie?"

"I need to tell you in person."

"Oh, well, come over tonight for dinner."

"Okay."

"Excellent, I'll see you tonight."

"Right, oh, Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Oh don't call me that."

She laughed heartily. "What is it, Hiroki?"

"Can you set the table for four?"

There was silence on the other end for a few moments, before a muffled giggle erupted on the phone. "Oh, Hiroki! You've finally found—"

"I'm hanging up now, Mom. I'll see you tonight."

"O-okay," she gasped as Hiroki slammed down the phone. He heaved a sigh and turned around to see Nowaki standing right behind him.

He jerked back and yelped, "No-Nowaki, what—?" Hiroki stopped short as Nowaki kissed him.

When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against Hiroki's and murmured, "So what time is dinner?"

"Starts at seven."

"So we should leave here at six."

"Yeah…um, one thing.'

"What is it?"

"Um well, Akihiko's family's estate is more or less next door."

Nowaki's eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, I know Akihiko almost never goes home, but I just thought I should warn you in case something weird happens."

"Uh, yeah." Nowaki pulled away a bit. He hated talking about that man.

Hiroki looked slightly upset, though he was quick to hide it. "Ah, anyway, you should get ready for work."

"I am ready."

"Well then, I have to go get ready for the job at the flower shop."

"Mmhmm." Hiroki looked mildly upset but turned and went into the main hall to put on his shoes.

Nowaki stood still for a moment as guilt flooded him. He didn't want Hiro-san to leave while they were not on great terms with each other. He dashed over to Hiroki, who was reaching for the door knob. "Hiro-san," he gasped, slamming a hand against the door.

"What?" Hiroki was cut off as Nowaki spun him and kissed him hard, slamming his back against the door. Their lips battled for dominance for a moment before Nowaki pulled back. Hiroki gasped for air.

"I'll see you tonight, Hiro-san. I love you."

Hiroki grunted and muttered, "I love you, too, brat." Then he opened the door, and left, struggling to calm himself and get rid of the color he was sure was filling his face.

**TBC**

**It was fun writing this chapter. Sorry for no dialogue, I can't really think of any at this moment. **

**I actually came up with the idea of Nowaki meeting Hiroki's parents while I was writing my annoying lists. Anyway, please review.**


	8. Need a Lift?

**Disclaimer: …**

**Nowaki: Cheyanne-chan, can you please say the disclaimer?**

**Me: I don't wanna!**

**Nowaki: Why?**

**Me: Cuz I'm sick of it**

**Nowaki: But I wanna meet Hiro-san's parents**

**Me: Then complain to ffn about it**

**Nowaki: Cheyaaaaaaaaanne!**

**Me: Ugh, whatever, I don't own Junjou Romantic**

**Nowaki: Yippee, time to meet them**

**Me: *rolls eyes* I just didn't want to get hurt when you went whining to Hiro-san**

**Hiroki: Don't make me come over there**

**Me: *sweat drop* Let's get started**

**Chapter 8**

Nowaki put on an apron and began rearranging some of the various flowers. He sighed, the other part-timer, a high school freshman, who usually opened on weekends while he worked midshift, spent most of her shift putting every single insanely bright flower in the same arrangement, with no care as to whether they looked good together or not.

He was just finishing adding a few sprigs of baby's breath when a middle aged woman came into the shop. "Irasshaimase." (1)

"Konnichiwa."(2) She said, smiling.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Ano…What's the best flower arrangement to give to my son's girlfriend who is coming over for the first time tonight?"

"Hmm, that's very specific." Nowaki considered it for a moment. "Well, definitely not roses. Those are for the boyfriend to provide on a regular basis. Personally, I like tiger lilies. The white ones are the most beautiful." He tugged one from a bouquet and held it out for her to sniff.

"My, that smells lovely." She smiled brightly. "I'll take a bouquet of white tiger lilies, then."

"Excellent." She bought the flowers and said, "Thank you for the help. I'm sure my baby's girl will love them."

"I certainly hope so. Good luck."

She left the store and started heading down the street towards the subway. Two blocks from the entrance a young man in a red sports car hit the breaks beside her. "Kamijou-haha(3) how are you?"

"Oh, Akihiko-kun, fancy seeing you here."

"I live in that apartment building." He gestured to the huge complex behind him.

"Oh, I was just visiting the flower shop."

"Would you like a ride home? I have to pick up my lover from the university, but I can drop you off after."

"Oh, you know that's not necessary."

"No, I insist. You're obviously in a hurry and you're carrying around flowers that won't survive on a train if it gets busy."

She glanced at her watch. She only had a couple of hours to Hiroki and his guest arrived. She needed to be ready. "I suppose I have no choice. Thank you so much, Akihiko-kun."

"Anything for my best friend's Mother."

She smiled laid the flowers in the back seat before she got in the passenger's side. Usagi put the car into drive and headed over to the school.

Misaki was, for once was actually waiting at the gate for him. His eyes just about exploded when he saw the woman in the seat beside him. Akihiko opened his door and said, "Misaki, would you mind terribly sitting in the back today?"

Misaki paused for a moment then said, "Of…of course not." Usagi smiled and pulled the lever, pushing his seat up so Misaki could get in the back. He looked at the woman in the front.

"Misaki, my love," Misaki flinched. "This is my best friend's mother, Kamijou Kaori. I saw her going to the subway and had to stop her from sacrificing her flowers"—Misaki noted the beautiful arrangement—"to rush hour traffic. If you've got a lot of homework, I can drop you off first."

"No, it's not necessary." Misaki looked at Kamijou-san…something started to click in his brain.

"By the way, who are those lovely flowers for?"

"They're not for you, young man," she said, lightly. "Hiroki is coming home for dinner tonight."

"You're giving your son tiger lilies? Does he come home that rarely?"

"Hiroki told me to set the table for four, tonight. The flowers are for his guest."

Usagi's eyebrows twitched. "Did he say who it was?"

"No, but when I talked to him and implied it, he hung up on me." Then she changed the subject as something clicked in her head. First her eyes grew round and then she spun around in her seat to stare at the young man who had been sitting quietly, listening to the two adults talking. She squinted at him. "I'm sorry, but Akihiko-kun said he was picking up his lover from the university. Are you his…" she trailed off as the boy before her turned about eight different shades of red. She shot a look at Akihiko who was smirking.

She elbowed him. "Naughty boy, I bet he wants that relationship of yours a secret and you're just a blabber mouth." She looked back to the boy. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Takahashi Misaki," he said, still blushing.

"Well, I'm Kamijou Kaori, and I've known Akihiko-kun since he was a kid. He used to always play with my son. Maybe you know him? He's a teacher at the university where we picked you up. His name is Kamijou Hiroki and he teaches classic literature."

Misaki's eyes really did explode this time. "Yo-you you're the Demon Professor's Mother?" he gasped, shell shocked.

She raised her eyebrows once more. "Demon Professor?"

"He likes to throw things when he gets mad." Misaki said, seriously.

To his surprise, Kaori burst out laughing. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. I'll have to talk to him tonight."

"No don't! That would just make it worse!" Misaki looked terrified.

This drew out further guffaws from the older woman. Suddenly she paused and looked at Akihiko. "Does my Hiro-chan know you're dating one of his students?"

Akihiko, who was fighting laughter muttered, "I doubt it."

"Ha ha ha." She continued to bust up as they drove towards her house.

When they pulled into Kaori's driveway, Misaki noticed something. He had been in this area of Tokyo before. Suddenly he realized it. "Usagi-san, aren't we by your family's house?"

"We are." Akihiko did not elaborate.

Kaori, however, did. "My little Hiro-chan used to hide out on Usami property when he was mad and wanted to be left alone. They've been friends ever since."

_Hiro-chan?_ Misaki grimaced, trying to picture his most insane teacher being called by anything without Demon in the title.

"Thanks for the lift, Akihiko-kun, and it was a pleasure to meet you, Takahashi-kun." She stepped out of the car.

As she started to leave, Misaki glanced down and yelped. "Kamijou-san, don't forget your flowers!"

She turned back and took the flowers. "Thank you. Sayounara." She turned once more and went up to the door. She went in, waving to the boys.

"Let's go home, Misaki."

"Okay." Misaki unbuckled and squirmed until he made it to the front seat. He looked at his lover who was still smirking. "What is it?"

"Kamijou-haha is in for a surprise."

"What do you mean?" Misaki looked at him, confused.

"Hiroki's lover is a man."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

"And, more importantly, if you want to put a label on him, Hiroki is the girlfriend."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanh?" Misaki looked horrified.

Usagi smirked. "But Kamijou-haha is pretty open so I guess we'll see."

Misaki suddenly felt bad for the man, who was probably suffering as much as he did on a regular basis. Then he recalled this man threw things at him on a regular basis. He felt grateful then that he had a rough time to. Then he paused. Maybe that rough time was what put him in the bad mood every day. In any case, this certainly put a new light on his teacher…for better or for worse.

"I can't wait to hear what will happen tonight." Usagi's smirk broadened. He couldn't wait. He immediately began forming a new idea for _Junai Egoist._

**TBC…**

**Hiroki: What the hell? I wasn't even in this chapter?**

**Me: I'm sorry, I made sure to mention you a lot though**

**Hiroki: Yeah, a whole bunch of bull shit *throws a large book***

**Me: *ducks***

**Nowaki: That was very mean, Cheyanne-chan**

**Me: I said sorry!**

**Hiroki: Whatever, get to the footnotes**

**1) Irasshaimase: Welcome to our store**

**2) Konnichiwa: Good afternoon**

**3) -haha: Mother or mum**

**4) Ano: Um**

**5) Sayounara: Goodbye**

**Me: Please review:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	9. Welcome?

**Disclaimer: *sigh***

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, that is not a disclaimer**

**Me: Oh leave me alone already**

**Nowaki: No, say it!**

**Me: Nnnno**

**Hiroki: Will you just freaking say it already**

**Me: Humph, not a chance**

**Hiroki: *throws a book***

**Me: *ducks and grins evilly* Missed me missed me!**

**Hiroki: Grrr…*throws another book***

**Me: Owowowowowow Hiro-meanie!**

**Hiroki: Say it**

**Me: Humph, I do not own Junjou Romantica…there, happy?**

**Nowaki: Yes**

**Hiroki: What he said**

**Me: Fine, let's move on**

**Chapter 9**

Hiroki glowered at the door behind which his mother waited. There was no way he could do this. He couldn't tell his parents that he had a boyfriend who not only was ten times better looking than he was but also was a pediatrician who would be far more successful than he would be as a teacher.

Nowaki watched Hiroki stewing in his mental trauma. Nowaki knew that his Hiro-san was having trouble bringing himself to admit to his parents that he was gay. Nowaki hadn't had a problem only because he barely knew his mother. Hiro-san though…how would his parents take it? Nowaki reached out and wrapped his arms around his lover. "We don't have to do this, you know. If it's too hard—"

"No," Hiroki interrupted. "I said I was going to introduce you and that is what I'm gonna do." With that gung ho mood set in place, he slipped out of Nowaki's grasp and pressed down on the door bell.

The door burst open five seconds later, revealing a woman clutching a large bouquet of white tiger lilies. "Hiro-chan, you're here and who is your—" She stopped talking abruptly when she saw the taller of the two men on her front porch. "You?" she asked suddenly.

Nowaki stared at the woman who had come into the flower shop just hours before. "He-hello again."

The Kaori started to snicker. "You actually picked out your own flowers."

Nowaki grinned, suddenly. "It seems I did."

Hiroki looked back and forth between his mother and his lover with semi-shocked horror. "Y-you two know each other?"

"I went to a flower shop over by your university and he sold me these flowers!" She grinned broadly. "Oh, I'm Kamijou Kaori, how do you do?"

"I'm Kusama Nowaki, it's nice to meet you." Nowaki held out a hand to shake Kaori's while Hiroki just shook his head in disgust.

"Well, quit standing on the porch and come inside!" She immediately dragged the two men inside. "So how did you two meet?"

"I saw Hiro-san in the park and asked him if he could tutor me. He said yes—"

"I highly doubt that."

Hiroki bit back a snort. Nowaki twitched and said, "Okay, so he said no…over and over again."

Kaori took the boys' jackets and said, "How did you make him cave?"

Nowaki grinned, evilly. "I saved him from a book avalanche."

Hiroki grimaced, recalling the incident. Kaori burst out laughing and said, "So you two are best friends?"

Hiroki and Nowaki both twitched. "Er, no, Mother. Nowaki and I are together."

"Together as in..?"

"As in dating." Hiroki stood, stock still, waiting for his mother's reaction.

She stood, frozen, for a moment before she finally let out a small giggle.

Nowaki raised an eyebrow as another giggle spilled from her lips. Hiroki covered his face with a hand, shaking it. Finally, Kaori managed to gasp, "I-I need to go check on the food, please excuse me.

Nowaki leaned over to his lover and whispered, "Was she giggling or crying?"

"Giggling," he muttered, darkly. "See, I was not worried she wouldn't accept us…I was worried she would morph into a fan girl."

"Well, she could have been mad."

"Yes, she could." Hiroki kicked off his shoes. He sighed, "And Dad will be."

"Oh." Nowaki looked slightly crestfallen as sat down to pull off his own shoes and set them neatly beside Hiroki's flopped about ones.

Hiroki looked over at the younger man's face. "It will be alright, so quit worrying…brat."

Nowaki grinned and pushed himself to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Hiroki and kissed him, warmly. "I love you, Hiro-san."

"Yeah yeah, same here, now come on."

Together, they walked into the dining room.

**TBC**

**Me: See, Hiroki was in it this time.**

**Nowaki: Aren't you happy now, Hiro-san?**

**Hiroki: Not really**

**Nowaki: Well, I AM happy**

**Me: Good for you**

**Nowaki: Don't be patronizing**

**Hiroki: Oh jeez, here we go**

**Me: I'm not patronizing**

**Hiroki: Enough you too**

**Me: Yeah yeah, whatever, please review, guys, and sorry it's sooo short, but I've got stress induced brain block. So I wanted to get something out so here it is.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	10. Not So Welcome

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I AM NOT GONNA SAY IT!!!!**

**Nowaki: Yes you are cuz you always say it. You don't have a choice in the matter**

**Me: Yes I do, I choose not to**

**Nowaki: Hiro-saaaan**

**Me: *covers his mouth* Don't you dare call him**

**Nowaki: Too laaaaate**

**Me: Damn it! **

**Hiroki: *stalks in* What the hell do you guys want?**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan won't say the disclaimer again**

**Hiroki: *rolls eyes* Not this again**

**Me: It's not my fault, Nowa-chan won't let it go**

**Hiroki: Just say it**

**Me: No**

**Hiroki: *picks up a book that magically appeared beside him***

**Me: Okay okay, I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter 10**

"Hiroshi, dear, your son and his guest are here," Kaori sang as she led the boys into the dining room.

Nowaki and Hiroki stepped into the room as Kamijou Hiroshi stood. Nowaki stared at the man who was literally his lover, aged twenty years. The smile he had froze on his lips as he saw that he there were two men in the entrance. "Oh, I thought—"

"You thought right." Kaori replied when he trailed off. She was grinning from ear to ear as she left the room for the kitchen.

That frozen smile was replaced by shock and anger. "WHAT?!?!?"

Hiroki winced. "Dad…"

"No! You can't be a…a—it's impossible."

"Oh stop it, my love," Kaori said, lightly, coming back into the room with a hot pot.

"No, I absolutely refuse to accept that my son is a homo."

"Hiroshi, you stop that." Kaori glared at her husband.

"No, I won't. You," he glowered at Nowaki. "What the hell have you done to make my son like this?"

"He didn't do anything, Dad." Hiroki looked pissed but his voice was resigned. He knew his father would react like this. Now was damage control.

"You bastard, you've even got him brainwashed." Nowaki looked more upset than angry.

"DAD!" Hiroki snapped. "Don't you dare call Nowaki that!"

"Give me a reason not to. He turned you homo, which makes him a bastard in my eyes."

"Hiroshi!" Kaori cried, upset now too.

"Oh please, don't tell me you're happy about this?" He glared at his wife. "I know you've got that odd fixation, but you can't be glad that your own son is a homo as well."

"I'm happy if Hiro-chan is happy."

"This is absurd." He looked ready to throw something. His fingers kept twitching as they formed fists and flexed out again. "This homo just walks into our son's life, tricks him into some homo fling."

"I've been gay since I was eleven!" Hiroki yelled, his temper getting the better of him. "Nowaki didn't make me gay."

Hiroshi was slightly taken aback but spat out, "If it wasn't this guy, then who was it?" Hiroki's eyes flicked guiltily towards Nowaki, he really hadn't wanted this to come up. "Well?"

"Akihiko," he spat out, finally, bitterly.

Hiroshi spluttered. "That rich kid? You were with him when you were e-eleven?"

"Don't be stupid." Hiroki looked horrified. Trying to take that when he was eleven? Yikes. "It was completely one sided." Hiroki glanced, almost imperceptibly at Nowaki, who was carefully hiding what he was feeling. Hiroki felt even worse. Nowaki never hid what he was feeling.

"B-but—" Hiroshi started.

"Dad, please, just talk to Nowaki. Please, get to know him a little before you condemn us."

"I'm not condemning you. You can still be saved." He had gone from angry to persuasive.

Hiroki did the same, grateful his Dad wasn't screaming anymore, but still pissed as hell that he wouldn't accept Nowaki. "Dad, you condemn him, you condemn me too."

"Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, blushing slightly. He slipped his hand into his lover's and faced Hiroshi with renewed heart.

Hiroshi looked at the three people watching him carefully. "So, three against one, is it? Even you, Kaori my love?"

"Yes, my Hiro-chan can love whomever he wants to."

"I agree with that," Hiroki said, flippantly. There was a pause before Hiroki elbowed Nowaki.

Nowaki looked at him and then back Hiroshi. "I do too. And trust me when I say, I love your son very much."

Hiroshi's hands flexed again, as did a vein in his forehead. His lips tightened for a split second before he said, "Fine, since I obviously cannot make my son better at this moment, I guess I'll just have to garner information from a conversation with this guy."

"Thank you, Dad."

"Well, I'm doing it for you."

"I know, and it's only to save me from myself."

"Exactly." Hiroki smiled and continued, "Let's eat, shall we?"

"Yes, your mother has been cooking for two hours."

Both men grinned at each other and dropped into their respective spots at the table. Nowaki shot a confused look at Kaori, who grinned and said, "Both of them have such hot tempers that they just can't fight with each other properly without damaging whatever room they're in, so rather than have to pay for new walls, Hiroshi backs down and they just start talking about food—you know, I'm not entirely sure why."

"Strange," Nowaki said, trying to wrap his mind around that.

"Yes it is, shall we join them?"

With that the two sat down beside their true loves to eat.

**TBC**

**Me: Okay, it's a bit awkward, but I didn't want a full out fight. So I tried to come up with a reason for the two hotheads to not duke it out**

**Hiroki: Why do you always write me angry?**

**Me: I don't, sometimes I write you horny *dodges a thrown book***

**Nowaki: Don't be mean to Chey-chan, I like when you're horny *also dodges a thrown book***

**Me: Damn straight!**

**Hiroki: You two are the worst. You argue at the top and then side with each other at the bottom**

**Me: Yup yup, now then, readers, please review, I love reviews:) all you have to do is click on that little green button and write down two or three or fifty words and I will love you all dearly**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	11. Cruelty and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I am too tired to fight this morning, so I do not own Junjou Romantica so now onto the st—**

**Nowaki and Hiroki: *Whisper whisper***

**Me: What the hell are you two whispering about over there?**

**Hiroki: We are debating what's wrong with you since you always fight with us.**

**Me: N-nothing is wrong with me.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, just tell us**

**Me: No, you wouldn't understand.**

**Nowaki: Why not?**

**Me: because its boyfriend troubles**

**Hiroki: She doesn't think we have boyfriend troubles? Hello, unrequited love for years before I met Nowaki.**

**Me: Well, you guys are just so perfect that I don't want to complain.**

**Nowaki: Oh, poor Chey-chan **

**Me: Anyway, I want to start the story now**

**Nowaki: Then let's get started.**

**Chapter 11**

The two couples had barely down before Hiroshi began grilling Nowaki. "So what is it exactly that you do? Work as an escort?"

"DAD!"

"HIROSHI!"

"What? It's just a question."

"It's nothing," Nowaki brushed it off. "Actually, I'm a pediatrician."

Kaori clapped her hands together. "Oh you help kids, that's fantastic!"

Hiroshi's irritation flashed briefly and he moved on to another topic that he could use as leverage against his son's relationship. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four," Nowaki said quickly when he saw Hiro-san about to yell at his dad again.

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "A bit young for you, Hiroki."

"It's only four years." Nowaki hid his surprise. Hiro-san had always been touchy about the age gap between himself and his lover, but here he was, treating it like it was nothing. Nowaki had to wonder if this was really how Hiro-san felt or if he was just saying this to contradict his father.

"But still—"

"Dad, leave it."

"Well, how else am I supposed to find out about anything. It's not as if you can pick up the phone and give us a call every now and again."

"I called you to make these arrangements."

"No, you called your mother."

"Only because he knew you would grill him on the phone," Kaori chimed in. Hiroshi hmphed.

"Well—"

"Can we just change the subject?" Hiroki interjected before this could get any worse.

"Fine," Hiroshi snapped. "What are your parents like?" he asked Nowaki.

Hiroki covered his eyes with a hand while Nowaki flinched ever so slightly. "I grew up in an orphanage," Nowaki said finally.

"Oh, so you have no family. Figures."

"Dad, stop this right now."

"Actually, I only met my birth mother recently," Nowaki continued.

"Oh so you were abandoned by your family."

Hiroki snapped. He stood up abruptly, rage making his eyes and face burn. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF TREATING NOWAKI LIKE THIS?!?! YOU BASTARD! THIS IS THE MAN I LOVE AND YOU WILL NOT TREAT HIM LIKE THIS." He reached down to pull Nowaki to his feet. "Mother, we're leaving. Thank you for dinner."

"No, Hiro-chan, Nowaki-san, stay please."

"We can't. I refuse to let Nowaki be subjected to this." With that, he dragged Nowaki from the room.

In the entranceway, Hiroki dropped to the ground to slip on his shoes. "Hiro-san, really, I'm not—" Nowaki started.

Hiroki cut him off. "Yes you are. You never hide your emotions but I haven't seen a single expression on your face since you met that bastard."

Nowaki flinched. He should have known Hiro-san would notice. After all, he always noticed when Hiro-san was hiding something. "Hiro-san…" He trailed off when he noticed angry tears were pouring down his lover's face. He swooped down and turned Hiroki's face to his.

Hiroki pulled away and gasped, "It's nothing." Nowaki reached out again to catch the older man's face. He brought his lips to each of Hiroki's cheeks, kissing away the tears, before pressing them to the other's lips. It was chaste, but both of them felt the love radiating from the other. It was something that didn't even need to be put into words. When Nowaki pulled back, he found a soft smile on his Hiro-san's face. He grinned in response and Hiroki, realizing what he was doing, hastily frowned and pushed himself to his feet. "Erm, anyway, let's go." Hiroki pushed open the door with one hand as Nowaki took the other in his and they left for the subway.

…

When they got home, they barely had time to kick off their shoes before Nowaki had Hiroki pinned against a wall. He kissed the older of the two furiously while Hiroki did the same. Nowaki slid a leg between Hiroki's, brushing against his thighs, making Hiroki gasp softly. Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki, sliding his hands under his shirt and feeling the soft skin beneath.

Then the bell rang.

Nowaki slumped in defeat, and turned away, heading for the kitchen, as Hiroki snapped out of his lust and slipped out from under Nowaki's arms. He went to the door (a whopping two feet away) and pulled it open. A boy of no more than twelve stood before him. Hiroki stared at the kid. He looked like a shorter version of Nowaki. The only differences were his eyes, which were black and the glare that was radiating from them. "Uhm, can I help you?"

"Who are you?" the kid snapped without preamble.

Hiroki stiffened. "Little brat, don't you know it's rude to ask that without introducing yourself first?"

"I'm Watani Miroku."

"Watani?" Hiroki breathed.

"And I want to know why I found this address in my mother's purse."

"Watani-san is your mother?" Hiroki asked, taken aback.

"Yes, are you having an affair with her?"

"Blunt, little brat," he muttered before saying more loudly, "No. Besides, she didn't come here to see me. And anyway, why are you going through your mother's purse?"

"That's not your concern."

"Nor is why your mother came here."

"It is if she's having an affair. Cuz if she is, then I'm gonna tell my dad and he's gonna come and kick your a—"

"Oi, language!" Hiroki snapped. "Little kids shouldn't talk like that."

Nowaki came back in then. "What's all this?"

Miroku turned to the other man. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kusama Nowaki. What's your name?"

"He's Watani-san's son." Hiroki interjected.

Nowaki stiffened. "Oh."

Miroku zeroed in on the doctor. "So you're the one who my mother came to see?"

"Yes."

"Why? Are you two having an affair?"

Nowaki's eyes widened. "No, she came because of something else."

"What else?"

"Well, I think you should discuss that with her first."

"No, I'm discussing it with you." The boy glowered angrily at Nowaki for a moment before he suddenly felt light headed. He swayed, his heart pounding too hard.

"Miroku-san?" Nowaki asked.

It was the last thing the kid heard.

**Me: Ah cliffhangers are so much fun**

**Nowaki: No they are not**

**Me: Yes they are. Now I don't have time to argue because I'm gonna go play ping pong.**

**Nowaki: I want to play.**

**Me: okay, come on.**

**Hiroki: Oi, Nowaki, come back here.**

**Me: Party pooper! Fine, I'll just play with someone else.**

**Please review:)**


	12. Is He Alright?

**Disclaimer: …**

**Me: Okay, my dumbass self gave Nowaki's half brother a name in like chapter 4 which I wrote so long ago that I forgot about it. *sweat drop* Anyway, I'm going to keep his name Miroku because I like it better and am currently addicted to Inuyasha so that's the new plan. I do apologize for the mistake. *bows***

**Nowaki: Wow, that was a great apology**

**Me: Isn't it just?**

**Nowaki: Yes, but you know what its missing?**

**Me: What?**

**Nowaki: The disclaimer**

**Me: Oh…no, I don't think its missing that**

**Nowaki: Oh I think that it is missing**

**Me: *scoffs* fine, whatever *sing song voice* I do not oooown Junjou Romantica**

**Nowaki: Thank you**

**Me: *rolling my eyes***

**Oh, to clear something up real fast, Watani is Miroku's and Kisu's surname. And also Kisu is a shortened version of Nowaki's Mom's name. Her first name is Kisuki. I don't know why I changed it to Kisu in like chapter two but I but that's another rant…now then**

**Chapter 12**

Nowaki instantly dropped to his knees to check his half brother's vitals. He grimaced when he felt the boy's pulse sky rocketing. "He needs to get to the hospital." He noticed the kid's breath get shorter and shorter.

As he pulled out his cell phone, Hiroki asked, "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Probably asthma but I'm just guessing. Could be any number of things. I won't know until I can test it."

"He'll be fine, Nowaki." Hiroki couldn't offer any more because someone had finally answered on the other end. "Yes I need an ambulance." Hiroki read off the address and clicked off the phone. He looked again at the child, who was convulsing as he struggled to breathe. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I—wait, can you call Watani-san?"

"Uh, sure, where's your phone?"

"On the table." Nowaki focused back on Miroku, watching for any changes, for better or worse.

Hiroki went to the table and grabbed up the phone. He flipped through the contacts until he found Watani Kisu. He pressed Send and waited, his eyes flicking back to where his lover sat. "He-hello, Hibi—I mean, Nowaki-san." Hiroki raised an eyebrow, the woman sounded stressed and upset.

"Actually, this is Kamijou."

There was a brief silence before she said, "Oh, you're Nowaki-san's…"

"Yes, is something wrong, Watani-san?"

"Ah, oh, it's nothing, but I am a bit busy at the moment, if I could call you back?"

"Ah, actually, there is a bit of an emergency here as well. There is a boy here and he says his name is Watani Miroku."

"WHAT? You found him?" Hiroki heard several muffled voices at the declaration.

"Yes, but he got very upset about something and he collapsed. Nowaki is taking him to the hospital—"

"Oh, no," Watani whispered in dread.

"So, if there is anything he has, it will make things easier."

"He as asthma, but for the most part, it's triggered by stress. I oh no, is he alright?"

Nowaki chose that moment to call, "His breathing is stabilized!"

"Is he awake yet?" Hiroki asked, covering the phone.

"No."

"Damn."

"Kamijou-san?"

Hiroki removed his hand and said, "His breathing is back to normal but he's still unconscious."

"That's an improvement. What happened?"

"He said he found this address in your purse and came to find out if you were having an affair. He got upset when we wouldn't tell him why you were here."

"Oh, of course, I…I'll come to Tokyo now."

Before the phone clicked off, he heard several shouts of "Tokyo?!"

"Poor woman is going to have to explain some things." Hiroki went back to the entrance. There, he found Nowaki with Miroku-san's head on his lap. The kid had stopped convulsing now and was breathing more easily. He was a bit sweaty and red faced but he looked better than before. "Poor kid. Watani-san says he's got "Stress-related asthma."

"Well, that's better than it could be." They heard the telltale sounds of an ambulance outside their apartment. "I'll go ahead."

"I'll meet you there." Hiroki watched the two leave and then headed out to get to the subway.

**TBC**

**Me: Sorry it's so short but I'm really tired and I have to go to Japanese class, so I'm posting this now. Anyway, please review, I love all reviews:)**

**Hiroki: All she cares about are stupid reviews**

**Me: So, you got a problem with that?**

**Hiroki: Yes**

**Me: Well, I don't care…deal**

**Hiroki: *throws book***

**Me: Ow, dammit**


	13. Fluffy Filler Chapter

**Disclaimer: I have no comment**

**Nowaki: I think you should be apologizing rather than being childish behavior.**

**Me: Sorry…whatever**

**Nowaki: Aaaaaannnnnddddd…?**

**Me: *sigh* And I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Nowaki: Good girl**

**Me: Bite me.**

**Chapter 13**

Nowaki observed his half brother, who had an oxygen tube strapped to his nose, with interest. He could see the blue black hair that they had both inherited from their mother. But the similarities between them ended there. The boy was short. He also had black eyes. And his demeanor seemed fairly different.

The boy twitched a bit but didn't wake up. Tsumori-Senpai tapped him on the shoulder. "Is he a new patient?"

"No…well, yes, but he's also my half brother."

Tsumori-Senpai raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were an orphan."

"I only met my mother a few days ago. Her son found my address in her purse and came to see me."

"So he knows he has a brother?"

"No. We didn't get that far. He had an asthma attack and here we are. Kisu-san, his—our mother, is on her way."

Tsumori-Senpai slung an arm around his shoulder and said, "Can I meet your Mom?"

"Of course."

"Ahem." Both men turned to see a slightly winded Hiroki coming off the elevator.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki immediately slipped out of his Senpai's grasp and quickly hugged his lover before Hiroki could shove him off.

"Is the kid alright?"

Nowaki nodded rapidly. "He's sleeping alright now."

"That's good. I just came up to check on him." Hiroki lied. He'd really come up to check on Nowaki, but there was no way he was saying that out loud. Especially not while that pervert doctor Senpai of his was within hearing. "I'll just go back down to the waiting room and keep an eye out for Watani-san." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Hiro-san!" Hiroki turned back in time to catch Nowaki's lips as they descended on his.

"B-baka!" he sputtered, flushing brilliantly and scrambling towards the elevator. He touched his lips only after the doors closed, allowing a small smile grace them. Then he mentally kicked himself and forced a frown and recomposed his somber expression by the time the doors opened again on the first floor.

He slipped out amid the people getting on and wandered back to the waiting room. There, he found utter chaos. At least twenty people were ganged around the reception desk, and the nurses there were starting to look panicked. Hiroki started away from them but then he noticed Watani-san on the side of the group, looking very worried. Hiroki slipped forward, hoping none of the mob mistook him for someone who could help them, and touched Watani-san's shoulder.

She spun around and saw him. He put a finger to his lips and gestured to the elevator.

She looked back at the mob with an annoyed expression and then looked back, nodding. She and Hiroki walked away, casually as they could manage and went to the elevator and pressed the call button. "Is that mob related to you?" he asked.

She nodded dully. "My entire family sent out search parties, and they all converged on the house right when you called. How is Miroku?"

"I was just up there, Nowaki says he is doing better, and sleeping normally." The elevator dinged and they slipped inside. Hiroki pressed the button for the floor with the pediatric ward and the doors closed.

"That's good. He has had attacks before, but never when he was away from our family or the school. I'd gotten complacent with that. I thought that I would always be around for him." She laughed without humor. "I wasn't there for my first son…I don't know what made me think I could do it right this time."

"You can't blame yourself for not being there," Hiroki said soothingly.

"Oh yes I can; if he hadn't found your address, he would have been at home when he had the attack. Hell, he may not have had an attack at all if he hadn't taken off." She was crying again.

"Please, don't cry…Nowaki will get upset." She sniffed and did her best to compose herself as the doors opened.

The first person they saw was Tsumori…of course. He smirked at the two and called, "Oi, Nowaki!"

"Nani?" Nowaki came around the corner and said, "Hiro-san, you're—Kisu-san, you're here as well?"

She nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry my son and I are causing all this trouble for you. It didn't occur to me, that he would find your address."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry that I stressed him out enough to hurt him. Would you like to see him?"

She nodded again and Nowaki hurried over and took her hand, "This way, please." Hiroki trailed after them. At the boy's room, Nowaki let her in and closed the door, turning back to Hiroki.

"The rest of the family is downstairs, mobbing the reception desk. Should you let them up or tell them to shut up?" Hiroki asked bluntly.

"Hiro-san!" he chastised mildly. "I'll ask Watani-san in a minute."

He nodded. "Do you want me to stay? This could get ugly."

Nowaki's lips twitched. "Hiro-san, are you worried about me?"

Hiroki flinched, a mask of anger hiding his true feelings. "I'm going now. Good luck."

"No, I'm sorry, please stay!" He warped his arms around the smaller man for emphasis.

Hiroki gave in. "Fine, but no funny business."

Nowaki nodded gravely, then pressed a quick kiss to his lover's cheek and whispered, "I love you, Hiro-san," before releasing him to speak with Watani-san.

"Baka," Hiroki muttered as his face flamed up once more.

**TBC**

**Yay, I got some fluff written…Ugh, I haven't updated this in forever, sorry:( My life has been too busy to write…stupid life…**

**Anyway, please review, again, I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Nowaki: Yes, please review, Chey-chan is pissed off because she was so screwed on her kanji test that she had to resort to cheating.**

**Hiroki: *Looking pissed* She did what now?**

**Me: Oh fuck...*runs away***

**Hiroki: Girl, get your ass back here**

**Me: Never!!!!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: Too sick to say disclaimer…so bugger off Nowaki.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, its only six words.**

**Chey: Ugh, whatever, I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Nowaki: Good girl**

**Chapter 14**

Hiroki ended up sitting outside Nowaki's little brother's room, waiting for Nowaki to come back out. He'd been inside the room with Watani-san for about fifteen minutes now.

Hiroki was beginning to get bored when he heard loud, angry voices. He looked towards the elevator to see a large crowd. He recognized them as the mob from the reception area. They were Miroku-kun's and Watani-san's family.

_Guess reception could only hold them up for so long…_ Hiroki stood and braced himself as the first angry family member made a beeline for the room he guarded. Hiroki reached back and wrapped on the glass, warning Nowaki and his mother of the approaching horde and stood straight as Nowaki came out to speak with them.

It was a good thing he'd put on a lab coat. Now all these people would just think he was a doctor, and not connected to the family in any way.

Unfortunately, that made all the people think that Hiroki was the one that Miroku had been gunning for in Tokyo.

"Who are you?" the man at the forefront of the mob demanded. "Why is Miroku here? What have you done to him?"

Hiroki stood his ground. "I've done nothing, not that it's any of your business."

"It's my business when my son disappears from the fucking prefecture." He man shot in close, pinning Hiroki against the wall. "Tell me what the hell you've done."

The pressure on Hiroki's shoulders vanished as Nowaki, who looked pissed, shoved the man to the side. "Don't touch him! Miroku-kun was looking for me, not him!"

Miroku's father staggered and stood straight. "Oh, and why would he come looking for you?"

Nowaki hesitated. "Nowaki-san, Kamijou-san, are you alright?" Watani-san's voice came from behind them. She stepped out of the hospital room and faced everyone.

"Kisuki, explain," her husband ordered.

"I can't right now, Rido, please, leave it alone for the moment."

"Kisuki, how do you know these people?" one of the others murmured. "What's going on?" another asked. Suddenly everyone was talking at once, wanting to know what had happened. Watani-san looked helplessly at Nowaki, pain in her eyes. Nowaki looked back and smiled reassuringly. He would go with whatever she wanted. People saw the exchange and the whispers grew louder. These ones carried words like affair and tryst in them, which made Watani-san's husband turn a strange shade of purple.

And then a sharp gasp cut through all the muttering. An old woman looked from Nowaki to Watani and back. She raised a hand to her mouth as she recognized the similarities between Nowaki and Watani. "Mother…" she trailed off, looking at the old woman.

"Kisu, is…he…"

Watani-san looked down, shame faced. "Yes."

"But I thought, I mean, you told us…"

"I thought so to."

"Oi, you two, speak more plainly!" Rido snapped, his temper was really starting to go.

"Nowaki-san is…he is my son." The whispers stopped dead. Unable to bear the silence, she went on, "Miroku found Nowaki-san's address in my purse and showed up on their doorstep. He got upset and had an attack. Nowaki-san is a doctor so he brought him her."

Everybody stared at them.

Nowaki, Hiroki and Watani-san looked at each other. They all had the same expression. It said, _what the hell happens now?_

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Uwaah, sorry it's so short, I'm just struggling to write much of anything beyond my drabbles.**

**Hiroki: Stop making excuses and just update faster.**

**Chey: I'll try…in the meantime, please review everybody, and thanks for reading!**

**Quick notes: For those of you who have forgotten, Watani's name is Watani Kisuki, or Kisu for short, her husband (whom I had to look up since I named him so long ago) is Watani Rido. **

**~CheyanneChika**


	15. Let's All Make Up

**Disclaimer: I have been awake six hours more than I should have been…I don't feel like saying a bloody disclaimer.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, please, just try.**

**Hiroki: Nowaki, give it up already. Let the little freak skip the disclaimer, or we won't get anywhere today.**

**Chey: Thank you…I own nothing anyway.**

**Chapter 15**

**…**

**Okay, now I'm ready to write.**

Watani-san looked at her family like she was staring down the barrel of a gun. She saw her parents looking shocked and ashamed, her husband looking stunned, the rest of her family looking confused or angry. This was not the way she'd wanted them all to find out about Nowaki.

Especially now that the only one who didn't know the truth about Nowaki was his little brother.

Then again, maybe not. "He's my what?" a young boy's voice said, making the three people in front of him spin around. Miroku had woken up, gotten out of bed and pushed open the door, just in time to hear what his mother had said.

"Mi-chan," Watani-san started. "I…"

"That guy is my big brother?"

Watani pursed her lips. "Yes," she said, finally.

"You're not having an affair?"

"Miroku!" she cried, scandalized, looking towards her husband, who had turned an interesting shade of purple. "Of course not. I love your father."

The boy hesitated, then looked at Nowaki. "If you're my nii-chan, than how come you're so big?"

And like that, the ice between the two was broken. "I don't know why I'm so tall. Is it a problem?"

"No, it's cool. I want to be tall too." The boy smiled brilliantly.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. The rude, tough guy, brat act was just that, an act. He was just a runty kid trying to protect his family.

Nowaki didn't quite get that yet though. Poor boy was too taken aback by the boy's total turnaround.

He stared at his little brother for a few moments, but they kinda sorta heartfelt moment was ruined by Watani Rido grabbing his son roughly by the wrist and dragging him away.

"Dad? What are you doing? Let go of me."

"No, we are going home, now. All of us!" He glared at his wife.

"Wait," Nowaki said. "Miroku-kun is a patient. You can't just take him."

"I can and I will. Besides, he's fine."

As if on cue, the boy sagged and started panting hard. "Miro-chan!" his mom yelled, running for him.

Nowaki wanted stepped forward as well; he looked sternly at the people around him. The look said, "I'm a doctor, let me do my job."

Nowaki kneeled beside the boy's mother and gripped him gently, checking his vitals. His eyebrows twitched. All the vitals were fine and Miroku was breathing easily. He looked at the boy's face and saw his eyes were only half lidded. Suddenly his eyes flicked open. He winked and then they sagged down again. Nowaki realized it was a ploy…a ploy to save him.

He lifted his half brother and carried him back into the hospital room. He kicked the door shut, laid the boy on the bed and drew the curtains, hiding the two of them from his family. He sat up. "Sorry, I'm the only kid in the family right now, they all dote on me, it's annoying. Oh, I'm sorry I yelled at you and your roommate. I was worried about mom having an affair. She was always disappearing, ever since I was a kid. I had no information until I saw your address."

"Apparently, she was looking for me. She said that Reverend Kusama gave her my address when she showed him a picture."

"So you really are my Onii-chan."

"So it seems."

"That's awesome, I always wanted a big brother."

"I'm glad you're glad."

Miroku smiled broadly. It was the first time he looked like a normal, happy twelve year old. It made Nowaki smile brightly too.

Then Hiroki poked his head in. "How is he—" he stopped when he saw the boy was sitting up. Then he hastily came in and shut the door behind him. "I can see you're feeling better."

He laughed. "I was just pretending. Sometimes being spoiled has perks."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and looked at Nowaki. "God, he's gonna be just like you isn't he? Soon he'll be using puppy dog eyes to make people have sex with him."

"He does what?" Miroku asked, looking surprised.

"I do what?" Nowaki asked.

"Oh don't play innocent," Hiroki griped. "You use your wiles to get me—" he stopped short, looking at the boy, who was watching the pair with more pronounced surprise.

"Are you two like…that?"

"Well yeah. This is my lover, Kamijou Hiroki."

"Well," he said with a small chuckle. "Well, I'm definitely not worried about an affair now."

"You're okay with that?"

"It's not my place to say anything." At Hiroki's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "Look, I know a guy. He's my neighbor and he's like that, but I've known him since he was little and when I found out, it was just whatever."

Hiroki and Nowaki looked at each other and shrugged. This kid was pretty cool.

"Nowaki-kun, is Miroku awake?" Watani-san poked her head in and smiled when she saw her son sitting on the bed with a smile on his face. She stepped inside and pressed the lock to stop anyone else from coming in. "Sweetie, how many times have I told you not to fake attacks?"

He flushed and looked down. Hiroki rolled his eyes. Nowaki smiled. "A lot of times."

"Yeah. So don't do it again."

"Yes, mom."

She walked over to the bed and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Nowaki-kun, Miro-chan."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well…"

**To be continued…**

**Hiroki: What the hell is with that ending?**

**Chey: What do you mean?**

**Hiroki: What's with the end of this chapter? It's so lame.**

**Chey: Shut up, I know, but I'm out of ideas and I haven't posted on this story in forever. So please review, especially if you can give me some inspiration for something more to write here:)**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	16. So is Everyone getting Along Now?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm too tired to fight with you guys today.**

**Nowaki: Well you said it so we don't have to fight.**

**Chey: Okay then, let's get to the story:)**

**Nowaki: Yata~**

**Chapter 16**

"It's a long story, sweetie." Watani-san looked at her younger son, sadness in her face. "I had Nowaki-san when I was a teenager. I lost him in a storm and I let myself believe he was dead. I felt ashamed of myself for making myself believe that. I was selfish. I wanted to go home. So I did what was best for me. I went home and eventually fell in love with, and married, your father. And then I had you, and the guilt started eating at me. I went looking for him once you started school."

The boy nodded. "So, I'm not gonna be as tall as Nowaki-ani is?" Miroku looked crestfallen. Nowaki's heart fluttered a bit. He hadn't heard anyone call him that since he'd left the orphanage. Now a legitimate blood brother was calling him that. He grinned like an idiot.

Watani-san laughed. "Unfortunately, sweetie, I don't think you will get to be quite so tall. Maybe it would help if you drank more milk."

"Mom," Miroku moaned, flopping his head back onto the pillow. "I hate milk!"

"You're such a kid." She laughed lightly. "So what do you think?" she asked the room in general. "Can I let Rido in?"

Nowaki and Hiroki looked at each other. Miroku looked nervously at the door. None of them knew how the guy would react. "If that's what you want, Watani-san," Nowaki said finally. "But for the sake of the patient, if he gets worked up, he'll have to be removed." He said it with a very doctorish voice that made Miroku laugh.

Watani nodded and went to the door to admit her husband. He stepped in and Nowaki took a good look at the man. He was way shorter than Nowaki. More like Watani's or Hiroki's size. Poor Miroku would definitely not be getting much taller.

Rido looked from his wife to his son to Nowaki to Hiroki. He didn't say anything, just looked around the room.

"Dad?" Miroku asked tentatively.

"I'm still thinking. Give me a second." They all waited until his eyes settled resolutely on Nowaki. "How old are you?" he asked abruptly.

"Twenty-four," Nowaki replied.

"Twenty-four," Rido muttered, calculatingly. He turned to his wife. "So you were fourteen when you had him?"

She turned red and nodded.

"What were you thinking?"

"Hey! Don't judge me!" she snapped. Years of guilt swam to the surface. "I left him for dead and selfishly went back to my family! I lost out on raising my child. Don't you dare try to make me feel worse than I already do!" She glared at her husband, breathing hard as she struggled to reign in her temper.

At least the man looked properly cowed. Miroku's expression went from shocked to pleased. "Way to go, Mom," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry," she said, calming down. "I shouldn't have yelled."

Rido just nodded wordlessly. Nowaki was smiling and even Hiroki was managing a small smirk. Watani-san was feeling a bit empowered, but she reined it in and addressed them in a calm voice. "Well, since it's getting a bit late, I think we should find a hotel for the night and head back in the morning. Especially since a certain boy skipped school today."

"Mom!"

"Don't mom me. You're going to school tomorrow Miroku, even if you miss part of it."

"That's so lame," he whined.

"Deal with it."

"Aw man. I think I'm gonna be sick. Maybe I had better stay here for the night."

"No such luck. Come on, I know you're perfectly healthy. Let's go, get up."

Miroku rolled his eyes and caught sight of Nowaki. "Nowaki-ani! Can I stay with you? Please? Tomorrow's Saturday, I'll miss all of school anyway."

"It's not my call," Nowaki responded.

"Oi, don't try to use your brother to avoid school." Watani looked irritated. "Honestly, you haven't even known him for a day and you're already trying to use him to get out of doing what your parents say."

"No I'm not, Mom, really. I just want to get to know my big brother."

Watani didn't buy it. "Nice try, you can get to know your brother some other time, now let's go."

"Dammit."

"Watch your mouth."

"Get up."

Miroku sighed and threw off the covers. He hopped off the bed and said, "Bye, Niisan, Kamijou-san."

"Bye, Miroku-kun," Nowaki replied. Hiroki grunted. Rido wrapped an arm around his son and led him out the door. Watani smiled and waved and hurried out after them.

There was silence in the hall; evidently, Rido had managed to get rid of the other family members. Nowaki and Hiroki followed shortly after. Nowaki walked Hiroki back to the elevator and gave him a passionate kiss. "I'll see you when I finish this shift. Good night, Hiro-san. I love you."

"I love you, too," Hiroki replied after a moment's hesitation.

Nowaki smiled and Hiroki looked down with a faint flush and stepped into the elevator. He headed home and Nowaki finished his shift with relative calm.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: And another chapter is complete.**

**Nowaki: Yay! *throws confetti***

**Chey: Please review everybody. I'm bored out of my mind because I dropped a forty pound marble slab on my foot. I can't walk too well, so I'm stuck in my basement with a computer and Fugishi Yuugi, which is great except that I'm frigging bored!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna and I'm gonna have one last fight.**

**Nowaki: Oh just say it**

**Chey: Hell no.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san, she won't say the disclaimer!**

**Hiroki: *holds up large book, not bothering to look up***

**Chey: Ack, okay okay, don't throw it. I own nothing. For the last friggin time. *smiling blissfully***

**Nowaki: Good girl. **

**Chey: Kay, everybody, enjoy the epilogue.**

_Three months later…_

Nowaki grinned at his little brother across the table from him in a small café in his home prefecture. Nowaki had grabbed a train up there on Miroku's rest day to get to know the boy a little better. He'd done this twice since they'd met and it wasn't getting old.

Miroku took a sip of some overly sweet fizzy drink and put it down. "So, how are you and Kamijou-san?"

"We're good. Hiro-san got a promotion and so he's really busy."

"Oh, what is he?"

"A professor at Mitsuhashi University."

"Oh, cool. So if I go there and take his class, you think he'll give me an A?"

Nowaki laughed. "Not likely. He's a bit violent with his students. He probably won't flunk you though."

"Man, that's lame."

"Maybe you should focus on getting into a good high school first."

"Hey, maybe I should try to get into a high school in Tokyo, and then I can stay with you!"

"Mother would kill you if you tried that."

"Aniki, Mom will let me if you say it's okay."

"Ha. Let it go, kiddo."

"Ugh fine."

"But still, if you study really hard and get a scholarship, you can go to a private high school in Tokyo and come over on the weekends."

"Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome."

Nowaki sipped his coffee and watched Miroku smile and look happy to be there. He was happy. He had expanded his family. Now he had a mom, a brother, a step-father and, of course, his Hiro-san. He couldn't possibly be happier.

…_Three years later…_

"Why the hell does he have to stay here?" Hiroki snapped as Nowaki and Miroku came in carrying boxes.

"Because the scholarship doesn't cover room and board. I thought this would be perfect and Mom agreed." Nowaki had finally progressed to actually calling Watani-san Mom, although he still called Miroku's father Watani-san.

"But Nowaki! How are we supposed to have se—" he stopped short.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Nowaki asked with a smirk. Hiroki blushed.

"Oh, I don't care!" Miroku said cheerfully. He'd tolerate anything to be able to live with his Aniki.

_What's wrong with this kid?_ Hiroki sagged, giving in. He knew it was only a matter of time before he got sick of listening to them.

"I'm gonna go get the last box." Miroku turned and left, leaving Nowaki alone with Hiroki.

Nowaki swung an arm around the smaller man. "I feel like we have a kid now. It's so nice."

"Yeah, a teenager who will probably hit rebellion in about a month and leave us to take the fall with your mother."

"You don't know that that will happen for sure."

"It will."

Nowaki kissed him softly. "You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough." Nowaki just smiled and kissed him again.

Miroku walked in. "Here's the last box—uh." He was completely forgotten by the two necking me in the living room. He set down the box and quietly fled to the park. Let them get it out of their systems now. He'd yell at them later.

He hit the park and dropped into a seat next to a young man. "Hey, I'm new in the area. You know any good places to hang out for teens?"

"I'm twenty-one, kid."

"Really? You look like you're seventeen."

"Gee thanks."

"Sorry," Miroku laughed awkwardly. "I'm Watani Miroku."

"Takahashi Misaki. It's nice to meet you."

Miroku smiled. "Same here. I think living in Tokyo is going to be fun."

Misaki snorted. "Just keep thinking that."

"What?" he asked, indignant.

"Nothing. I hope you enjoy living here."

"I will." Miroku stared up at the sky, a blissful smile on his face. "Definitely."

**The End.**

**There it is. I have been working on this for more than a year and it's finally finished. Thank you everybody for all your lovely reviews:) let the sun shine on your happy days…if you're a vampire, then let darkness and evil fill your emo unlives.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~Chey**


End file.
